world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
020515RubiVyllen
I'll edit in Vyllen's quirk probably never. -- gimcrackCarnifex GC began trolling automatedContraption AC at 17:01 -- 05:01 GC: ayyyy rububububi! 05:01 GC: we haven't spoken in like forever 05:01 AC: eyyy vyllalylalylylyllan! 05:01 AC: I know! been busy... im at a casino! 05:02 GC: oh man 05:02 GC: dope 05:02 GC: We're in... a cave? 05:02 GC: yeah we're all just kind of hanging out in a cave, doing nothing. 05:04 GC: what're you d00ds up to? 05:05 AC: uhh currently were gambling and making enough to get into the highrollers suite. theres a guy there that may lead us on our quest... or we have to kill him. were not 100% yet... 05:06 GC: take the quest, then gank his ass 05:08 AC: ohh i plan on it... he put me in debt against loan sharks... should I gut him and sell his organs on the black market? 05:09 GC: yes. Wait no, dupe his organs. and flood the market with them 05:13 AC: hmm 05:13 AC: pygmy his head? 05:13 GC: Hot. 05:14 AC: i should ask if milly could rip his heart out indiana jones style! 05:14 GC: Hang on wait, can't Doir just hack in currencies to pay your debt? 05:14 GC: Oh my god yes 05:14 AC: uhh... 05:14 AC: hasnt tried yet. i doubt that would work 05:14 AC: might be a hardwired thing 05:14 GC: B L U H 05:15 AC: ALL OF 05:15 AC: MY BLUH 05:16 AC: i could also gamble my way out probably. video poker seems to be easy to hack 05:16 GC: yeah dooo it. I mean, there probably isn't a way to tell if your funds are bullshit! 05:17 AC: unless some guy comes up and asks me when my debt will be paid 05:18 GC: then you knock his block off! 05:21 AC: ooo. c4 the his pants! 05:22 GC: there are literally so many ways to kill him 05:22 GC: What kind of guy hangs out with puppies anyways 05:31 AC: uhh 05:31 AC: this guy apparently! 05:32 AC: he also kinda leads a group of them? 05:34 GC: haha weird 05:35 AC: oh so whats going on at your cave thing? 05:35 AC: or should i ask are you all becoming miners? 05:38 GC: totally, nah we're really just... exploring 05:40 GC: I think we're trying to find the source of some super dangerous storm thats basically chasing us 05:42 AC: a sentiant storm? 05:42 AC: *sentient 05:44 GC: or something. Its probably a dragon or something, knowing this weeb land 05:49 AC: Bet its gonna be like a lame "computer broke and went wild" kind of thing 05:49 AC: just wait and see ;3 05:51 GC: psh, probably "Oh no! Everyday is winter!" or somethin 05:52 AC: would that be so bad? then you have a reason to stay inside all day! 05:53 GC: true... And snow is bretty gr8 05:59 AC: mhmm 05:59 AC: oooo and reindeer 06:02 GC: yeah infinte winter would be pretty amazing 06:02 GC: i fail to see any downsides in this plan 06:07 AC: ...wonder if my sister likes the real version of hot cocoa... 06:08 GC: theres a FAKE version? 06:11 AC: fake versions probably the one you're thinking of. its just cocoa... now the real version? that uses chili peppers 06:12 GC: haha whoa 06:12 GC: is it... spicy? 06:13 AC: never had it but i would assume so... 06:14 GC: im not sure how i'd feel about spicy cocoa 06:15 AC: stick with the regular... 06:15 AC: however if you've never had thai tea... you are missing out 06:16 GC: i bet its good. I've had Chai tea. And that was pretty amazing 06:17 GC: I don't get the whole "It's just flavored tea water" It's delicious as fuck 06:20 AC: dude. thai is like... 50x better. it uses a bit of sugar and half and half and qiwpiuyfpahsdfh' 06:20 AC: wonder if i can get some 06:21 GC: it may be slightly alcoholic, considering youre in a casino 06:22 AC: mmm 06:22 AC: but the ginger ale isn't alcoholic 06:25 GC: mm Ginger Ale 06:27 AC: mhmm. 06:29 GC: man you guy's land sounds so much better than ours 06:29 GC: less dull too 06:33 AC: or at least civilized 06:34 GC: yeah we keep getting terrorized by shitty doll people 06:34 AC: like... stiched eyes style doll people or... 06:38 GC: porcelain from the looks 06:38 AC: ...thats even scarier. 06:41 GC: pretty really very spooky 06:41 AC: ... id be sitting on tinys shoulder all the time... 06:41 AC: 3 spooky 5 me 06:43 GC: and they like leak this black oily stuff and its just... bluhhh, We almost died. 06:44 AC: You die im gonna roboticize you. just letting you know. >:c 06:44 AC: then you'll be at my technological mercy! 06:48 GC: hot 0u0 06:51 AC: ;3 06:51 AC: lets avoid that though. i prefer flesh to metal :p 06:52 GC: heheheh Yeah I kind of don't want to die. Maybe roboticizing my other self? 06:53 AC: we can do this 06:53 AC: but what if you die with this self? 06:54 AC: then you're stuck as a robot... probably without sweet talking computers and the like 06:54 GC: Then we robotocize this one? Aw man I dunno 07:00 AC: Yeah. lets hold off going full robotnik until godtier. 07:00 GC: mhm 07:03 AC: you know anything about poker? 07:04 GC: nope. I think some of the crew doods played it back on my father's ship 07:05 GC: Never really payed much attention though 07:05 AC: mmm nevermind... high or low. 07:08 GC: high 07:21 AC: 10 boondollars 07:21 AC: thanks! 07:22 GC: sw33333333t 07:22 AC: im just throwing money around right now 07:26 GC: w3ll k33p winning and roll in all th3 dough! All of it! 07:27 AC: all of it? im just trying to get enough to sneak into the vault ;3 07:27 GC: 0u0 07:28 AC: jk i probably cant do that 07:33 GC: but you can try! Som3 things ar3 possibl3 if you b3li3v3! 07:35 AC: id rather just hack their poker games. 07:35 AC: its a lot easier. 07:35 GC: tru3 07:36 AC: mhmm 07:37 GC: that f33l wh3n nothing to hack wh3n you'r3 on ch3rry blossom land 07:41 AC: you could come over here? 07:42 GC: Tru3. But that is a looooooong walk back to th3 bas3, and th3n to wh3r3 you guys ar3 07:43 AC: hm 07:44 GC: mayb3 w3 could link up wh3n w3 finish th3s3 lands? 07:44 AC: yes! 07:45 AC: but the problem is then the teams are uneven... 07:45 AC: cause you're good with computers... im good with computers... 07:46 GC: Oh right... That ups3ts th3 balanc3... W3 hav3 a comput3rs p3rson on 3v3ry t3am... You, Jack, and m3... To hav3 two on th3 sam3 t3am would b3 dumb 07:47 AC: yeah. until we get to the one with robots or something. i remember a planet with robots... 07:48 GC: i think Eric's pland was robots. Or... SOm3thing? 07:48 GC: Land of M3tal and som3 oth3r thing 07:50 AC: metal thats right 07:50 GC: i b3t h3's going to di3 doing som3thing stupid. Lik3 prototyping a t3ntacl3 fuck3r twoc3 07:52 AC: well it cant be much worse than mine... i got double queened 07:53 GC: haha dual qu33ning isn't TOO bad! 07:55 AC: well its my mother... and whatever the other one was. i shouldve never prototyped the first one 07:56 AC: the laugh is annoying >:c 07:57 GC: ahahahah 07:58 AC: no its like OH!hohohohoho 07:59 AC: in an almost condescending 07:59 AC: kind of way 08:00 GC: ahah that sounds t3rribl3. I think? In my h3ad it sounds t3rribl3 08:01 AC: but imagine if i used my butler instead... 08:01 AC: cookie wouldve been great 08:02 AC: flippen balish 08:02 AC: why didnt he kill me anyway? 08:03 GC: b3caus3 h3's r3ally just tsund3r3 and lov3s all of us? 08:03 AC: ...i just want him dead. 08:04 GC: i think 3v3ryon3 do3s. H3's kind of a dick 08:04 AC: or... explosive collar. 08:04 AC: then he's forced into servitude! 08:05 AC: *sarcasm 08:05 GC: hardcor3 08:06 AC: im not jigsaw 08:07 GC: "H3llo, Mr.Aggaro. I want to play a gam3." 08:08 AC: we could get one of those dolls in on this 08:08 GC: y3ssss 08:11 AC: hehe. anyway my sisters trying to tell the dogs how this place is evil... i better stop her 08:12 GC: it probably is 3vil. Burn it down for lolz.. I'll l3t you g3t to it! 08:12 AC: thanks <3 08:12 AC: bye bye! 08:13 GC: l8r <3 -- automatedContraption AC gave up trolling gimcrackCarnifex GC at 20:13 --